1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of towers and methods of constructing towers. In particular, the invention relates to self-supporting towers and methods of constructing such towers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, self-supporting towers have had three or four legs, laced together to form a triangular or rectangular cross section. The distance between the legs is proportional to the height of the tower. If a tower is very tall, then the legs must be very far apart.
When the legs are far apart, lacing members between the legs are very long. When the lacing members are very long, they must also be very large. Otherwise, wind will cause the lacing members to vibrate excessively. To reduce vibration of the lacing members, the lacing members must be made much larger than is necessary to carry the load.